Life's A Beach
by Capricornus152
Summary: Hurley/Sawyer. Hurley and Sawyer get closer after the survivors are rescued. AU.


**Life's A Beach**

After the ship owned by Penelope Widmore docks in Hawaii, Hurley has no idea what to do next. He's spent two years in Los Angeles, before disappearing on Ajira 316 for a good seven months, time-warps nonwithstanding. He's seen friends die and friends re-appear and his ghostly visions have stopped for good. His world is anew.

The hotel is swarmed by the press, vans and reporters in a handful of different languages clamouring as US soldiers lead the way through. The foyer is blocked off from the press and Hurley barely feels the quick movements of the well-trained protection services.

They put him and Sawyer in a room together, next to Claire and Juliet's suite - and he enjoys it, has a lot of fun that isn't entirely innocent with the elder man. He still pines over Kate and Juliet but since the former is busy with Jack and the latter is shacked up with dear Claire, he hasn't got much choice, Hurley muses.

Press dub them the Oceanic Survivors - and their press conference is watched by over three billion people worldwide. Hurley gets offers from glossy magazines and the kind of girls Sawyer refers to derisively as 'gold-diggin' hoochies'. Sawyer steers him away from them with a broad, protective arm and they head off to the beach.

Claire splashes delightedly with Aaron while Juliet tans and Sawyer brings the five of them the bubbly, fruity drinks that Hurley always associated with the perfect kind of holidays that he never got to take. Sayid and Jack are the most tense, but Kate disappears from the hotel after a couple of days and Jack follows suit the next morning.

Ji Yeon and Aaron take a liking to each other and within a matter of minutes, they're building sandcastles and talking like they're best friends. Claire and Sun walk along the beach, Juliet watching Claire protectively and Hurley watches as Sawyer swims in the ocean and draws admiring glances. Hurley himself could never get that, not even as a bonafide celebrity.

But the look from Sawyer when he emerges from the sea, all glistening and wet and... the Look. The one that tells him that there must be some cute brunette behind him in a bikini - either that or Sawyer wants him. And that thought passes through him with a little forbidden thrill.

He'd toyed with the idea of being gay - especially seeing as Charlie was pretty and Jack was kinda hot and even Miles was sexy in that kind of asshole way. Maybe he was or maybe he wasn't, but he was kinda into Sawyer who looked after him and was definitely easy on the eyes.

That night, Claire, Juliet, Sun, Jin and their respective kids pile into their suite and end up ordering a ton of room service. They stick on some dubbed Korean animation that the kids love and talk, Hurley and Claire flopping lazily onto the bed and giggling. Sun and Jin speak looking at Ji Yeon, their miracle and Juliet is next to Aaron and Ji Yeon, watching the film as delightedly as the children.

The sound of some Black Eyed Peas techno stuff filters up from the streets some time later when the children are in bed and it's just Hurley and Sawyer. Sawyer's flicking half-heartedly through a new paperback while Hurley just listens to the music. Sawyer's pressed up right against Hurley on one of the double beds and it takes all the willpower that Hurley possesses to keep a certain part of his anatomy from behaving naturally.

Then Sawyer turns, puts the book down and kisses Hurley, holding him in place with weathered, tanned hands. Hands that are shaking. He pulls back and Hurley can see the wide-eyed worry and innocence there, the fear that he might have screwed up his only major friendship.

So Hurley kisses him right back with vigour and Sawyer rolls him over so Hurley is pressed into the mattress, Sawyer rubbing against him on top and kissing him with a sweet, dirty smirk on his face. Clothes are shed faster than Hurley can comprehend and Sawyer is licking and touching and spreading him open and then sliding into the tight sheath of Hurley's ass.

Night peels away stickily into morning and Hurley awakens to find Sawyer staring at him. Then he grins and throws a protective, affectionate, possessive arm around him.

The Oceanic group stay at the hotel, overall, for a number of months and until Oceanic hands over payments and golden passes. Sawyer teaches Hurley a few things he learnt in prison that involve a lot of lube and plenty of practice and Hurley teaches the arts of Halo 3 and Assassin's Creed. Sun and Jin decide to stay in Los Angeles and get Ji Yeon into the same school as Aaron. Claire and Juliet find a great place by the beach and eke out their existence happily.

The last two to go are Hurley and Sawyer - Hurley because he can't face going back to his mansion yet, and Sawyer, jokingly, because he hasn't screwed Hurley in all the places he wanted to. But eventually hotel hospitality and fake smiles become sickening saccharine and not even Sawyer's own brand of sharp cynicism can cure that.

They leave to a flurry of media attention and it's only Sawyer's possessive arm that keeps him grounded and stops him from running back inside and into the buffet. Mom and Dad greet them with open arms for everyone, especially Sawyer, and the admission that this is his boyfriend only gets "well, God and Jesus made you this way", "so? homosexuality is nothing to be ashamed of, Hugo" and "at least you can't get some gold-digger pregnant" (from his father). Hurley loves his all-accepting family.

The lottery money, added to the rest of Hurley and Sawyer's Oceanic cash is more than enough for them to find a gorgeous home, a stone's throw from Claire and Juliet's. He leaves the mansion to his mom and dad who are sad to see him go, but it's also close enough for the Oceanic extended family to come for a visit or two.

He treats his mom and dad dinner at least once a week, in which he insists that Sawyer wears at least a clean shirt. Sawyer grumbles but Hurley learns quickly how to make it up to Sawyer.

They teach Aaron how to play football - rugby, Claire insists, smiling - and they have huge meals on the sand with Juliet's sister and Claire's mum.

Sawyer kisses Hurley's neck as they watch the sun descend. Claire's house is lit up like a Christmas tree and Ji Yeon and Aaron play in the surf with Julian, Rachel watching them gently. A cheap radio starts to play some old Frank Sinatra classic and Sun and Jin sway in the sea.

Claire and Juliet do the same and Sawyer offers Hurley his hand. They circle delicately, Sawyer whispering half-sweet, half-deliciously filthy endearments into his ear. Sawyer rests his hand on the small of Hurley's back, fingers brushing the curve of him in ownership and Hurley smiles.

This is good, he thinks.

_Fin._


End file.
